Final Facebook
by Shatorio
Summary: The FFXIII crew discovers facebook. What could possibly go wrong? Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

FFXIII Facebook (Lightning's wall)

Status Update:

Lightning Farron: Grr. Going to kill Snow. (Obera Yun Fang likes this)

Serah Farron: *Gasp* Nooo! Don't!

Sazh Katzroy: Wtf did he do this time? (Hope Estheim likes this)

Lightning Farron: The idiot stole my Ipod and deleted almost all of my songs.

Snow Villers: oh. that was you,re ipod/

Hope Estheim: *Oh. That was your Ipod?* It's kinda sad I have to correct him. (Obera Yun Fang,Obera Dia Vannile, Lightning Farron, Sazh Katzroy and Noctis Lucis Caluem like this)

Snow Villers: ya no there shold relly be a dislike button

Lightning Farron: Noctis? WTF are you doing here and when did you get internet access?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Eh. Thought I'd drop by and say hello...so hello. I got internet access after Shotgun pestered me saying you had a Facebook. He forced me to sign up. I hate my avatar. .

Hope Estheim: *Ya know there should really be a dislike button.* Sigh. I have a feeling I am going to get tired of this. D:

Lightning Farron: Snow, leave until you can spell correctly. Until then I'm unfriending you.

Obera Yun Fang: Is "unfriending" even a word?

Lightning Farron: STFU Fang. -.-

Obera Yun Fang: Awww! Sunshine descoverd Emocons!

Lightning Farron: *discoverd* *emoticon* Do you want to be banned from my wall too?

Obera Dia Vannile: Light! Don't ban Fang!

Status Update:

Serah Farron: Hey guys! There's a game about us! It's called Final Fantasy XIII! I found out cuz I have a million new friend requests. =D

Lightning Farron: Gee, that's just perfect. -Sarcasm

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Hahahahaha. Sucks to be you. ^-^

Snow Villers: MUHAHAHAHA! I have mastered the art of spelling.

Prompto Kingsly: Sup.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Hey Shotgun.

Lightning Farron: How did you get on my wall? It's friends only.

Prompto Kingsly: That hurt Light. Oh and I hacked your account and made your friend me.(11 people like this)

Prompto Kingsly: *you (5 people like this)

Ignis Fletcher: And then Shotgun made you add me, Scar, Noctis and Stella too.

Stella Fleuret: Yep!

Obera Yun Fang: Who are these people?

Lightning Farron: Childhood friends I can't seem to get rid of.(5 people like this)

Laris Kingsly: Oh 'cmon pastry head! Brighten up!(6 people like this)

Lightning Farron: ..."pastry head"? *facepalm* (7 people like this)

Serah Farron: I think it's because your name is Eclair. (11 people like this)

Lightning Farron: Exactly why I did not put that as my screen name. People make fun of it.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Hahaha. Clair's cream filled.(11 people like this)

Lightning Farron: *eyebrow twitch*

Stella Fleuret: Oh noes! The dreaded eyebrow twitch of Death!(11 people like this)

Lightning Farron: Noctis...

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Yes?

Lightning Farron: ...Do you want to keep that twig in your pants intact? (5 people like this)

Laris Kingsly: Oh-ho! Pwned!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: How do you know if it's a twig or not? Have you seen it?(6 people like this)

Stella Fleuret: *gets popcorn*

Obera Yun Fang: *eats some of Stella's popcorn and gives some to Vannile*

Lightning Farron: ...

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Victory is mine. (6 people like this)

Lightning Farron: *knees Noctis in the the groin snapping his twig* (5 people like this)

Noctis Lucis Caluem: ...ow. (6 people liek this)

Sazh Katzroy: I feel for you bro.

Hope Estheim: Dude, Facebook spelled like wrong.

Status Update:

Lightning Farron: :D

Noctis Lucis Caluem: ...Should I be scared? (6 people like this)

Obera Yun Fang: THAT WAS NOT FRICKIN' FUNNY!

Lightning Farron: You're right...It was halarious.

Serah Farron: What happened?

Obera Yun Fang: Sunshine went and 1, put conditioner in my shampoo bottle, 2, put DYE in my shampoo bottle and 3, THE DYE WAS FRICKN' RED! (11 people like this)

Lightning Farron: Muhahaha. :D

Noctis Lucis Caluem: lmao

Hope Estheim: Fang's hair is all droopy and red!

Lightning Farron: Consider it payback Fang.

Serah Farron: rofl

Laris Kingsly: lmfao

Stella Fleuret: Anyone wanna go to the beach? There really is nothing going on and Fang the saltwater may wash the dye out and pretty much ruin the condtioner.

Obera Yun Fang: I'm in!

Lightning Farron: Aw. Come on. Why'd you have to do that Stella? I pranked her back for her appearent week-long montage of making my life miserable. I deserve a little satisfaction.

Obera Yun Fang: Mission succses!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Why? What happened?

Obera Yun Fang: We got Sunshine drunk. Turns out she has very little tolerance to alcohal. A drink and half later and she's tipsy and stumbling around.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Pic plz?

Obera Yun Fang: Ah. Gross. She just puked. I don't think you want a pic now.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Eh. True. Next time though, TAKE ME WITH YOU! I would pay to see her drunk.

Lightning Farron: Grr. I hate Fang.

Serah Farron: Cuz she got you drunk and then made you vomit?

Lightning Farron: How do you know?

Serah Farron: I was there. I was the designated driver.

Lightning Farron: ...Why did you not stop them? Or me?

Serah Farron: Because it was extreamly funny.

Lightning Farron: ...She's going to get it. The worst part is she also stole my coffee.

Serah Farron: lol

Obera Yun Fang: - on my cell phone.

Hope Esthiem: why?

Obera Yun Fang: Sunshine put laxitive in my food.

Lightning Farron: Payback's a b*tch ain't it?

Obera Yun Fang: I hate you.

Lightning Farron: Ditto.

Hope Esthiem: lmfao

Hope Esthiem: You did deserve it for getting her drunk though.

Lightning Farron: How many people know about that!

Hope Esthiem: ...Um...

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Fang video-taped it and put it on youtube.

Obera Yun Fang: hwjxnsbxnmjdxhfbvkjnbsxbnjhbv

Noctis Lucis Caluem: ?

Hope Esthiem: I have no idea.

Obera Yun Fang: Hlep! Sunshines tryin to kill me!1!1

Hope Esthiem: ...does she have your phone?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: - switched to phone. I'm gonna go check it out.

Snow Villers: Does anyone knwo why there are screams coming from fang's room and why Noctis is going to chek it out?

Hope Esthiem: Fang put the video of Lightning drunk on youtube.

Snow Villers: What!1 How did I miss that!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: I think Fang may need to go to the hospital.

Snow Villers: Why?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Lightning has her on the ground punching her face in. I barely escaped unscathed.

Snow Villers: ...Should we stop her?

Hope Esthiem: Just so Fang doesn't die.

(20 mins and hosptial ride later)

Lightning Farron: I made Fang get rid of the video. Then I destroyed the video camera.

Prompto Kingsly: lolololololololol. That vid made my day.

Stella Fleuret: Ahahahahahaha! I never thought I'd ever see you like that again since the first time you had a drink when we were seventeen!

Lightning Farron: ...I hate you all.

Marcus Smith: The vid got 5000 hits.

Lightning Farron: ...

Lightning Farron: Ugh. So bored.

Obera Yun Fang: What, beatn' the crap outta me, rather literally, isn't fun enough? BTW a little heads up I'm gonna put Laxitive in your food too.

Lightning Farron: Not a chance. I'm like a bloodhound when it comes to that stuff ever since some rookies in the Corps decided to prank the superiors I've learned to be able to smell that stuff from across the room.

Obera Yun Fang: You had Laxitve before?

Lightning Farron: Nope. Lt. Armordar was the one pranked.

Obera Yun Fang: lol

Noctis Caluem: .

Lightning Farron: ?

Noctis Caluem: My life sucks.

Lightning Farron: How so?

Noctis Caluem: My day started with waking up with a massive hangover. Then Scar walked in with a blow horn. It also turns out Shotgun stole my clothes and replaced them with clothes 2 sizes too small so I had to walk to the palace kitchen in very tight clothes and then there wasn't any coffee. After I made Prompto give me back my clothes I went to the throne room for the daily hearings. While that was going on there was a friggen assasination attempt. Bstard shot me. He died. The only good thing that happened today is...nothing.

Lightning Farron: ...

Lightning Farron: Wow. Your life does suck.

Noctis Caluem: It would be a real help if something went right today.

Lightning Farron: Like what?

Noctis Caluem: Oh, maybe you could go on a date with me?

Lightning Farron: Prompto...was that just a stupid sob story to manipulate me to go on a date with Noctis?

Noctis Caluem: Dang. How'd you tell?

Lightning Farron: Noctis wouldn't ask me out on Facebook.

Noctis Caluem: It was Serah's idea. She said you needed a man in your life.

Lightning Farron: ...

Lightning Farron: - Mortified.

Hope Esthiem: Why?

Lightning Farron: Noctis walked in on me while I was taking a shower. D:

Sazh Katzroy: Lucky bastard.

Prompto Kingsly: Yeah...Then again i've seen her too. ^.^

Lightning Farron: ...when?

Prompto Kingsly: erm...well...I should have kept my mouth shut.

Lightning Farron: Prompto. When. Did. You. See. Me?

Prompto Kingsly: Ummm...Could I not answer that?

Lightning Farron: NO.

Prompto Kingsly: uh...you were hurt and someone had to wrap the bandages under your shirt so...

Lightning Farron: ...

Noctis Caluem: - Bliss and pain.

Lightnign Farron: STFU!

Hope Esthiem: Why the "and pain"?

Noctis Caluem: Light beat the shit outta me. But it was so worth it.

Lightning Farron: Pervert!

Hope Esthiem: No offense Light, but if I saw you in the shower, I belive I would die from over-exposure to pure awesomeness.

Lightning Farron: That's flattering but I'd still kick your ass.

Snow Villiers: DUDE! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?

Noctis Lucis Caleum: 1. I'm used to it. 2. I'm stronger than her and she knows it. 3. I could kick her ass if I wanted to.

Lightning Farron: Tch. We're evenly matched. I win some and you loose some.(5 people like this)

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Exactly. (5 people like this)

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Wait. What?

Hope Esthiem: ...I don't get it.

Stella Fleuret: lol

Serah Farron: rofl

Obera Yun Fang: lmfao

Obera Dia Vanille: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Sazh Katzroy: What?

Snow Villiers: What's so funny?

Lightning Farron: I pwned Noctis and he doesn't get it.

Noctis Lucis Caleum: What are you talking about?

Hope Esthiem: Ohhhhhh. I get it now! Noct you just got whipped!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: How?

Hope Esthiem: Since I can hear evey girl in the house laughing thier asses off I'll tell you. When Light said,"We're evenly matched. I win some and you lose some." She was saying that she won all of the fights.

Noctis Lucis Caleum: ...That's mean.

Obera Yun Fang: tahts eactyl teh piont!

Prompto Kingsly: Sup?

Hope Esthiem: The girls can't type correctly because they are cackling at Light's epic pwnage on Noctis.

Prompto Kingsly: LOLOLOLOLOL. Noct you got served! On a silver platter with whipped cream!

Lightning Farron: He deserved it.

Ignis Fletcher: Hahahaha. Nice one Light. And I also think you should know I've seen a bit of side-boob on you.

Lightning Farron: ...

Serah Farron: ...

Obera Yun Fang: ...

Obera Dia Vannile: ...

Stella Fleuret: ...

Serah Farron: Get him?

Lightning Farron: Hell ya.

Ignis Fletcher: O.O Last will: Noctis gets my books, Prompto gets my Ipod, Marcus gets my weapons, Snow gets my room, Hope gets my action figure collection, Sazh gets my car and everything else goes to charity. Godspeed and wish me luck. (11 people like this)

Hope Esthiem: How come I only get the action figures? I wanted the car!

Sazh Katzroy: Too bad kiddo.

Marcus Smith: *snicker* I was there when Prompto was wrapping Light's chest. :D (6 people like this)

Lightning Farron: Excuse me?

Marcus Smith: Aw shit.

Serah Farron: So. Grossed. Out.

Prompto Kingsly: Why?

Serah Farron: I got slimed by Fang. XD

Obera Yun Fang: I thought you were lil' miss Sunshine. You look the same from a bird's eye view.

Lightnign Farron: Fang. Are you saying you dumped slug slime all over my sister?

Obera Yun Fang: Well...yeah.

Serah Farron: It won't come out of my hair!

Obera Yun Fang: That is exactly the point.

Lighnting Farron: You do now realize I have to kill you.

Obera Yun Fang: ...Shit.

Serah Farron: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Hope Esthiem: zomg! attack of the smilies!

Snow Villiers: Why so happy Serah?

Serah Farron: I picked out Clair's dress today! She says she hates it but I know she actually likes it.

Lightning Farron: After the wedding I am going to pour gasoline on it and set it on fire.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Pic plz?

Serah Farron: Link

Noctis Lucis Caluem: *nosebleed*

Hope Esthiem: *faints*

Sazh Katzroy: Dont you DARE burn that dress girl.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: *dies from loss of blood*

Obera Yun Fang: I think that you might lose your hubby Serah. ;D

Lightning Farron: If Snow is smart, which he isn't, he'll keep his mouth shut.

Lightning Farron: And stop over-reacting. I don't look that good in it...

Noctis Lucis Caluem: ...You don't even try do you?

Lightning Farron: What do you mean?

Prompto Kingsly: He means do you not even try to look as good as you do?

Stella Flurete: And don't you dare give us the typical, "I'm not pretty" crap.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Yeah! You look great all the time. When you cry you look like a damn painting! And when you smile, oh don't even make me get into that. Your dimples are adorable.

Obera Yun Fang: Wait. Sunshine has dimples?

Lightning Farron: no.

Serah Farron: Lair. I have pictures to prove it.

Lightning Farron: ...Damn...

Marcus Smith: *perving out*

Lightning Farron: grrr.

Serah Farron: Anyway, Clair I need you downstairs to help me cook. Tomarrow is Thanksgiving.

Lightning Farron: Serah, I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you remember what happened last time you let me cook?

Serah Farron: oh. Yeah. Stella?

Stella Flurete: sure!

Snow Villiers: wait. what happend when you let Light cook?

Lightning Farron: You really don't want to know.

Serah Farron: She almost killed Lt. Armodar.

Obera Yun Fang: wow. Is that why you let us do the cooking on Pulse?

Lightning Farron: Yep.

Serah Farron: So, everyone who is coming to the dinner party, say I.

Lightning Farron: I.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: I.

Hope Esthiem: I.

Sazh Katzroy: I. And Dajh too.

Snow Villiers: I.

Obera Yun Fang: I. Vanny's coming as well.

Stella Flurete: I.

Marcus Smith: I. Prompto and Ignis say I too.

Serah Farron: Great! Everyone be at our house by 3:00 pm!

Lightning Farron: Serah, the house is a mess and we don't have enough people to get everything clean my 3:00. Much less by tomarrow.

Serah Farron: Erm...Snow could you help with the cleaning?

Snow Villiers: Sure babe!


	2. Chapter 2

Serah's Wall

Serah Farron: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Lucas Carlton: What's with the epic amount of smilies?

Serah Farron: You all know my older sister right?

Shannon Dyers: The one that never smiles and almost knocked Snow out?

Serah Farron: Yup! :D

Lucas Carlton: What about her?

Serah Farron: I pestered her into letting me throw a party. :D

Shannon Dyers: Shweet!

Lucas Carlton: Epic!

Obera Yun Fang: Sup lil' Farron?

Lucas Carlton: You are?

Serah Farron: She's one of my sister's friends. And nothing much.

Obera Yun Fang: BTW Sunshine ain't too happy about this little party your going to throw. She absolutly forbid acohoal. (But I'll sneak some in for you ;) )

Serah Farron: Fang, you've seen what she's like when she has alcohal. I'm ten times worse.

Obera Yun Fang: oh...

Shannon Dyer: ? What's going on here?

Serah Farron: Fang got Lightning drunk and... well let's just say the end result wasn't pretty.

Obera Yun Fang: Bitch put laxitive in my food.

Lightning Farron: Who are you calling a bitch Fang? If I remember correctly, you had a little montoge of pranking me for a week. It's called payback.

Serah Farron: Hey! No cursing on my wall! Clean mouths here!

Lightning Farron: ...

Obera Yun Fang: ...

Lucas Carlton: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Shannon Dyer: LAMO

Serah Farron: At least bleep it out.

Lightning Farron: ...since when have you been so bossy?

Obera Yun Fang: Yeah. It's like the little miss Not-Going-To-Bite-Your-Head-Off-Like-My-Big-Sister is completely gone! D:

Lightning Farron: Hey! :(

Noctis Lucis Caluem: LOL. You are a bit snappy Pastry Head. :3

Lightning Farron: When will you stop using that nickname?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: NEVAR! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prompto Kingsly: I've created a monster! :D

Shannon Dyer: OMG! Attack of the older peps!

Obera Yun Fang: Oi! I may be 522 but I have the complexion of a 22 year old!

Lucas Carlton: wait, what? 522 years old?

Serah Farron: She was a crystal for 500 years.

Lightning Farron: I'm 21 thank you very much.

Hope Esthiem: ...Hi.

Shannon Dyer: Ah! Stalker!

Hope Esthiem: ?

Serah Farron: She's having crazy time right now. She should settle down in a bit.

Lucas Carlton: Hope, how old are you? You look 12.

Hope Esthiem: Hey! I'm 15!

Snow Villiers: *cough* withacrushonlightning *cough*

Hope Esthiem: I do not have a crush on Light!

Snow Villiers: O rly? I glanced at your journal and I found some interesting stuff there.

Hope Esthiem: YOU READ MY JOURNAL!

Lightning Farron: Impressive that you could sneak into his house and actually READ his journal without Serah there holding your hand and telling you what a word was.

Snow Villiers: That hurt Sis. *ahem* Date: 5/16/98 (quoted exactly from Hope's journal) _Light hugged me today. It felt...odd. This feeling, it's like butterflies in my stomach. Whenever I think about her my face gets hot. I've never felt this way about her before..._

Serah Farron: Snow, crossing the line. Out. Now.

Hope Esthiem: I NEVER WROTE THAT!

Lightning Farron: If I find out you are lying Hope, I will spill you guts onto the ground and splatter your blood on the walls.

Serah Farron: MY WALL IS A CLEAN AND HAPPY PLACE. IF YOU CANNOT SAY NICE THINGS PLEASE LEAVE. THE EXIT IS THE LITTLE BACK ARROW AT THE TOP LEFT OF YOUR SCREEN. THANK YOU.

Serah Farron: My Hero so beats your Hero. (Snow Villiers likes this)

Lucas Carlton: O rly?

Serah Farron: Yeah rly.

Lucas Carlton: Batman can kick Snow's ass any day.

Serah Farron: ...Batman is a fictional character.

Lucas Carlton: YOU are a fictional charater!

Snow Villiers: eating a beagle :) (4 people like this)

Lightning Farron: Put the dog down. (3 people like this)

Snow Villiers: ?

Serah Farron: You said you were eating a beagle.

Snow Villiers: Yeah a dounut like thing.

Lightning farron: I think you meant "bagel".

Snow Villiers: ohhhh.

Lightning Farron: Learn to spell.

Lightning Farron: - Serah

Shannon Dyer: Why are you on your sister's acc?

Lightning Farron: Cuz. It's fun.

Serah Farron: You do realize I can now change ALL of your settings AND see all of your PMs.

Lightning Farron: ...you wouldn't.

Serah Farron: Try me.

Lightning Farron: Then again, I too can change your settings and see your PMs.

Serah Farron: ...Touche.

Serah Farron: Ok so today I came home to a frozen computer and a virus scanner updtae saying I had 122 Infections. It took me a while to figure out the my sister made and elaborate photoshop and unplugged my mouse and keyboard.

Shannon Dyer: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Lucas Carlton: Hahaha what did you do to her?

Serah Farron: I got on her acc, looked at her PMs and changed her avatar and settings.

Hope Esthiem: Succsesful Trollsis is Succesful.

Lightning Farron: Things to do tomorrow: up at 11:00 AM, 2. Eat breakfest, 3. Read in my room, 4. Go back to bed.

Serah Farron: You might want to alter that cuz you have to help with wedding plans. :)

Lightning Farron: Can I still sleep in?

Serah Farron: No.

Snow Villiers: pwned.

Lightning Farron: Snow.

Snow Villiers: Yeah?

Lightning Farron: I will shove my foot so far up your $$ that you can lick my boot.

Serah Farron: :(

Lightning Farron: What? I bleeped it out.

Travis Lincol: SERAH FARRON SUCKS!

Serah Farron: :(

Snow Villiers: F%#* OFF!

Lightning Farron: Hold on a minute, I've almost got his location from that post.

Hope Esthiem: WIN Light.

Lightning Farron: 122 St. Drakewood Blv. Now I can find you and kick your ass up and down that crappy street.

Travis Lincol: Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's Wall**

**Okay. First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Secondly, If you have any suggestions for funny situations, please post them in the reviews. kthxbai**

**-Torio**

* * *

><p>Staus Update:<p>

Robert Amodar: Hello.

Ober Yun Fang: ? Aren't you Sunshine's boss?

Robert Amodar: Yep.

Serah Farron: Hi Amodar!

Snow Villiers: Hey.

Robert Amodar: Snow, about the application you sent in for joining the GC, you got in.

Lightning Farron: Oh no. WHY!

Snow Villiers: Now we can work together Sis!

Lightning Farron: eflndinebg/yimcfwehudbdshdmh

Hope Esthiem: I think you just gave her an aneurysm.

Lightning Farron: Unfourtunatly not. Though I did have a mini spaz attack.

Robert Amodar: lol.

Lightning Farron: Seriously. This is NOT funny. I do not want to have to deal with that moron any more than I have to. The only good thing in this is that he's finally getting a job. And I'm not your sister Snow.

Obera Yun Fang: LMAO. You're screwed Sunshine.

Lightning Farron: STFU

Robert Amodar: Another god thing Farron, you are his superior.

Lightning Farron: Hmm...Yes I see your point. :3

Snow Villiers: Should I be scared?

Hope Esthiem: Run Snow. Run for your life.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: You should be very scared Snow. She has ways of tourting people that you never want to know.

Robert Amodar: How do you know?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: I grew up with her. She can be an evil mastermind when she wants to.

Lightning Farron: That's riiight. :3

Serah Farron: You mean the time she hung a kid who was bullying me from the flag pole at school by his underware? Or the time she hung that kid who mocked our parents by his shoestrings from the cliff?

Robert Amodar: You are a were a very dangerous girl.

Lightning Farron: Still am.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Both and the time we hung the kid in the mall who was hitting on her by his shirt on the rafters.

Robert Amodar: The rafters at the mall?

Lightning Farron: Yep.

Satus Update:

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Have you ever went to sleep with your pants on then woke up with them gone?

Obera Yun Fang: Whahahahaha! Succses!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Why?

Obera Yun Fang: No reason. I just wanted your pants.

Obera Dia Vanille: Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Hope Esthiem: Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Snow Villiers: Tis the season to be jolly,

Serah Farron: Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Lightning Farron: Pancakes.

Serah Farron: oh 'cmon! You ruined it!

Lightning Farron: I know. I did that on purpose.

* * *

><p>Staus Update:<p>

Serah Farron: Link

Obera Yun Fang: It can't be...But it is...

Snow Villiers: Oh god. Is that REALLY Sis?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: *nosebleed waterfall*

Robert Amodar: Tell me how the HELL you managed to get her into that.

Serah Farron: Crocodile tears. Works evey time. ;)

Hope Esthiem: OMG. *drool*

Sazh Katzroy: *faints*

Obera Dia Vanille: Oh! That was unexpected.

Lightning Farron: TAKE THAT DOWN NOW SERAH!

Serah Farron: I can't. It's a status update.

Lightning Farron: You people NEVER saw this. Got it?

Obera Yun Fang: hahaha. I already posted it on Twitter, Myspace, other FB walls and basically every social sharing network.

* * *

><p>Obera Yun Fang: Wouldn't it be great if Barthandulos just died?<p>

Lightning Farron: ..After being run over by a senior citizen at a grocery store.

Serah Farron: ..from a trampoline related accident.

Hope Esthiem: ...allergic reaction to laundry detergent.

Lightning Farron: ...Improper use of a ladder in a warehouse wiht a concrete floor when a saftey officer wasn't around.

Obera Yun Fang: ...His shoe is untied, he trips and drowns in a mud puddle.

Hope Esthiem: ...Doing what he loves, men.

Obera Yun Fang: ROFL

* * *

><p>Status update:<p>

Obera Yun Fang is in a relationship with Marcus Smith.

Prompto Kingsly: OMG! NOOOO!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: Don't you remember what happened the last time you were dating? She kicked your heart in the ass.

Marcus Smith: Yeah well Fang isn't some preppy whore who only wants to be with me cuz I can beat up anyone.

Lightning Farron: Fang, seriously. Why?

Obera Yun Fang: I like 'im. What about that is so hard to understand? He equals me in badassedness. I'm the girl who kicks preppy whores to the ground and spits on them.

Serah Farron: Speaking of realtionships. Noctis you and Clair would look so cute together!

Lightning Farron: Serah, do you want me to destroy your computer? He's my best friend. That's all we will ever be.

Prompto Kingsly: Ouch. Friend zone man.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: ...

Lightning Farron: Don't tell me you actually thought you had a chance.

Noctis Lucis Caluem: well, yeah i did.

Obera Yun Fang; Ok enough of this mushy shit. No more relationship stuff on my wall. K?

* * *

><p>Status Update:<p>

Snow Villiers: I sat on a moogle thinking it was a cushion.

Lightning Farron: Conragulations! You just won 5000 idiot points!

Obera Yun Fang: Pwned.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who guesses what the pictuer of Lightning was will get their name in the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the deal. I'm running out of ideas. I need you guys to send in funny situations that the FFXIII crew can get into. Plz for the love of all things funny, HALP!

-Torio

PS: None of you got what Lightning is wearing right. (hint: it has something to do with Christmas)


	5. Chapter 5

AND WE HAVE WINNERS! GunMetalX and Erifrats101 correctly guessed that Lightning was in a skimpy santa outfit!

Snow's Wall

Status Update:

Snow Villiers: Hey guys, I was going to the circus with Serah. Anyone want to come?

Lightning Farron: I fucking hate clowns.

Serah Farron: She has Coulrophobia.

Lightning Farron: I'm not scared of clowns, I hate them.

Serah Farron: When you were ten you were diagnosed with it by five different people. Including the weird dancing hobo that lived in a box next to the bus stop.

Status Update:

Snow Villiers: :(

Serah Farron: Don't frown! Did you know it takes 42 mucles to frown and 17 to smile?

Lightning Farron: Yes but it only takes three mucles to shoot the person who made you frown.

Snow Villiers: ...Thanks...That really cheered me up.

Lightning Farron: You're welcome.

Snow Villiers: Im bored.

Lightning Farron: No one cares.

Obera Yun Fang: Well someone's PMSing.

Hope Esthiem: What's PMSing?

Lightning Farron: I am not having this conversation.

Obera Yun Fang: Google it.

Hope Esthiem: ewwwww! do all girls do that?

Serah Farron: Yes.

Snow Villiers: I'm glad it's just Light and not all of you.

Obera Yun Fang: I'm on mine too.

Serah Farron: So am I.

Sazh Katzroy: How and Why?

Obera Yun Fang: When girls are in a group for a while thier periods start to get in sync. I have no idea why it's just because.

Snow Villiers: I'm starting to get really freaked out.

Lightning Farron: You should be. We're scary like this.

Obera Yun Fang: Yes. VERY scary. You should run now.

Snow Villiers: Isn't it true that girls get horny on thier period?

Obera Yun Fang: Yes.

Lightning Farron: Yes.

Serah Farron: Yes.

Lightning Farron: If you even think about it Snow...

Snow Villiers: *runs and hides* imma scared

Hope Esthiem: ...Where is Snow?

Lightning Farron: Link 

Sazh Katzroy: Ouch.

Lightning Farron: I work well with others when they leave me the fuck alone.

Serah Farron: - on phone in the basement. So. Many. Spiders. I am cornered. HALP!

Lightning Farron: I'll go get her.

Serah Farron: OH GOD KILL IT WTH FIRE!

Hope Esthiem: Wtf?

Bartholomew Esthiem: What's going on here?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: From what I have gathered, spiders are cornering Serah, Light is going to kill them, and appearently they are many and big.

Bartholomew Esthiem: Hello.

Hope Estheim: Hi Dad.

Bartholomew Estheim: How are you?

Hope Estheim: Good. You?

Bartholomew Esthiem: I am well.

Obera Yun Fang: ...*snore*

Hope Esthiem: 404 Error: Fun not found.

Snow Villiers: ?

Bartholomew Esthiem: Geek joke.

Obera Yun Fang: !

Bartholomew Esthiem: ?

Obera Yun Fang: I filled Sunshine's mailbox with ping-pong balls.

Lightning Farron: How did I know that you were behind that?

Snow Villiers: Did everyone see what Fang looked like today?

Serah Farron: Why did she have stuff drawn all over her?

Obera Yun Fang: What I want to know is WHO THE HELL DREW ON ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!

Lightning Farron: :)

Obera Yun Fang: ...

Lightning Farron: You were drunk and passed out so I did the only logical thing, college art. We also duct taped you to a tree but I guess Vanille cut you down.

Obera Yun Fang: What do you mean be "we"?

Noctis Lucis Caluem: We helped.

Marcus Smith: Yup.

Obera Yun Fang: WHY?

Marcus Smith: She bought us beer.

Prompto Kingsly: SHE BOUGHT YOU GUYS BEER? I got blackmailed!

Noctis Lucis Caluem: That's what you get for leaving your computer on with her in the vicinity.

Bartholomew Esthiem: Does this happen often?

Serah Farron: Pretty often yeah. It's normally only Clair and Fang though. On occasions like this they get others to help them.

Obera Yun Fang: Like the time me and Vanny woke Sunshine prematurly from her weekend coma.

Hope Esthiem: *prematurely

Sazh Katzroy is in a relationship

Snow Villiers: So who's the lucky girl? ;)

Sazh Katzroy: Jhil.

Lightning Farron: That bitch.

Sazh Katzroy: Other than the fact that she tried to kill us, what do you have against her?

Lightning Farron: I went to high school with her. She was top bitch and the one who was always making fun of me and my friends. She fucked almost every guy in the seventh grade. Now do you still want to date her?

Sazh Katzroy is single.

Serah Farron: SO. FREAKED. OUT.

Lightning Farron: Why?

Serah Farron: There is fanfiction about us. D:

Obera Yun Fang: Parings include, Flight, Fanille, Farroncest, SnowxLightning, SazhxLightning, HopexLightning, HopexVanille, SnowxHope, Neptopailian (or however that shit is spelled), Lightis, and VanillexPrompto.

Lightning Farron: ...People are sick.

Snow Villiers: Ewwww! D:

Hope Esthiem: what's Nepolitan? And gross!

Obera Yun Fang: It's what people call me, Light and Vanille in a a wierd freaky love-triangle thing.

Lightning Farron: Somone is going to die today.

Obera Yun Fang: Agreed.


End file.
